


the false side of hope

by Arum-lily (Flowerkun)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prison School AU, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, and rantaro as rantarou, i spell shuichi as shuuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerkun/pseuds/Arum-lily
Summary: just one of those nsfw one-shot/drabble collection of various V3 pairings (or at least eventually it will be, rn it's just amasai)work title is from old fashioned, chapter titles are from dying in la, both by panic! at the disco





	1. the moment you arrived

**Author's Note:**

> current chapter index:  
> chapter 1 - semi-public sex (amasai)  
> chapter 2 - a/b/o dynamics (amasai)  
>   
> planned chapters:  
> chapter 3 - worship/tantric (sainaga)  
> chapter 4 - sadism/masochism (oumasai)  
> chapter 5 - bondage (shinsai?)  
>   
> future ships: saimeno, saimaki, saiibo, saijou, maybe something that doesn't include shuuichi lol
> 
> future kinks: dom/sub, overstim, intercrural, choking, somnophilia, comfort
> 
> i take requests in the comments! they'll take priority over other chapters, but they'll probably still take a while. i won't do ouma/women or saimatsu, and i'm not confident in my ability to write wlw ships; i also won't write non-con, hard kinks, or foot stuff. most other things are fair game though!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amasai - semi-public sex  
> rantarou and shuuichi get caught up in the moment while they're supposed to be investigating. however, neither of them seem to mind that nothing's getting done. they needed a break anyway.

Rantarou did not know how he ended up in this situation.

Well, yeah, he knew  _how_. The shared looks from across rooms, ending in red faces turning away. The brushing of hands they pretended not to notice. The time alone, fantasizing about what he could have. Late night exchanges ending in smiles and giddiness. But that didn't explain how he was here, in this classroom, making out with one Saihara Shuuichi.

It's not like he didn't want this - quite the opposite, actually. The feeling of Saihara's lips on his was incredible, and he never wanted to stop kissing him. He was just quite confused on how this came to pass.

Oh well. Better not to dwell on that. He should just focus on  _making out with his crush,_ damn it!

Rantarou moved his hands from their awkward position on the wall where Saihara had him pinned and moved them to his hips. Saihara's hands tightened on his shoulders as he opened his mouth slightly and slipped his tongue into Rantarou's mouth, teasingly exploring as he pressed his lips against the other boys.  _Holy shit, he's fantastic at this!_

Rantarou gasped as Saihara pushed his hips into his, erection pressing into his leg. Oh god, they were both hard. Slowly, Saihara began grinding their hips together, sending waves of pleasure through him.  _It's like he's done this before..._  All of his thoughts were silenced as Saihara placed Rantarou's hands on his hips, getting him into the rhythm of their grinding. Saihara let out slight breathy moans as the rubbed against each other, turning on Rantarou way more than they should have.

The kiss ended far too soon for his liking as Saihara pulled away and stared at Rantarou. The look he gave sent shivers down his spine, golden eyes seeming to examine every inch of him. Saihara smiled slightly before speaking. "Amami, this is all okay with you, right?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if it wasn't, Saihara." Rantarou blushed, looking away from the other boy.

"I don't want to anything you're uncomfortable with. However, you seem to have a... ahem, problem." Saihara looked down, his cheeks colored the same red as the others. It was true, the kiss had... invigorated Rantarou. "I can help you with that. Tell me if you want me to stop." The blue-haired boy sunk down to his knees, tentatively pulling at Rantarou's jeans. Okay, _wow,_ this was really happening. 

It's not like he hadn't thought about this type of thing - of course he had, he was a horny teen with feelings for someone stuck in a prison school. He was stressed, and incessant fantasizing about a little crush was a good way to relax for a while. He'd just never expected anything to come of it. Especially not  _here,_ in an empty classroom, while they were supposed to be investigating.

 "Amami, if you don't want to do this, I won't pressure you into it. It's quite sudden, and... we're kind of doing things out of order, haha. If you just want to relax for a while, we could." Saihara looked up at him, seemingly sensing his nervousness.

"No, I want to. It's just... I've never done this before. Just a bit nervous." Rantarou bit his lip, blushing and averting his gaze.

"Ah. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Just listen and you'll be fine." Saihara pulled at Rantarou's pants and boxers, removing them in one fell swoop and leaving Rantarou's erection exposed. If his face got any redder, he'd be an actual tomato. Saihara placed his hands on Rantarou's hips as the taller boy gripped the wall.

Saihara licked his lips slightly before suddenly diving in and licking a stripe all the way up Rantarou's cock, causing him to let out a loud moan and them clamp a hand over his mouth. Saihara chuckled quietly at that. "Aw, c'mon, Rantarou. Let me hear you."

Rantarou's eyes widened at the change of name, and Shuuichi frowned. "Ah, is it okay if I call you that? I mean, I'm literally about to suck your dick."

"Yeah, I was just surprised that's all." Rantarou could feel his face getting red, which was ridiculous given the situation. He thought about things too much most of the time, but right now he just needed to focus on what was happening - which got much easier when Shuuichi took the head of his dick in and began to bob his head up and down. _Holy fucking shit._

Shuuichi hollowed his cheeks out as he moved his head, and Rantarou's hands made fists behind him. "A-ah, holy shit, Shuuichi..." All the blue haired boy did was smirk slightly at him (well, best as he could with a dick in his mouth) before suddenly taking it down to the base.

"Oh my god, Shuuichi!" Rantarou's voice was high and strangled, and his right hand threaded through the other boy's hair. He could feel the back of Shuuichi's throat spasming against him as he gagged, and damn did it feel good.

Shuuichi pulled completely off of Rantarou, gasping for air. It only took him a second before he was back to it, gradually going further and occasionally deepthroating again. This reduced Rantarou to an absolute mess as he gasped and moaned for Shuuichi, noise filling the formerly quiet room without any care for who might hear them.

"Shuuichi... oh my god... m'gonna... gonna come!" Rantarou gasped out, but Shuuichi just seemed to ignore him as he quickened his pace. Rantarou screamed a final warning before his hips stuttered forward, his come filling Shuuichi's mouth.

Shuuichi waited until Rantarou was completely spent before pulling off of him, a few drops spilling out of his mouth as he swallowed. Rantarou slid down the wall from his standing position, filled with post-orgasm bliss. However, he couldn't help but notice that Shuuichi was still hard.

"Shuuichi." The blue-haired boy turned to face Rantarou from his position at the front desk, having gone to grab a tissue to clean his face off. "Yeah?"

Rantarou made grabby motions with his hands. "C'mere." Shuuichi did what he asked, a questioning look on his face - until Rantarou pulled him down into his lap so his back was on his chest. Rantarou leaned his head over Shuuichi's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling at his pants zipper.

"You're still a little pent up, aren't you?" Rantarou whispered into Shuuichi's ear, making him shiver. "Let me help you with that." A few more seconds and Rantarou had Shuuichi's cock out of his pants and was wrapping his fingers around it, causing Shuuichi to let out a moan.

"Ah- Rantarou-" Shuuichi breathed, leaning his head back onto his shoulder. Rantarou started pumping the boy's cock, entwining his fingers around the head occasionally and tracing lines down it.

Shuuichi writhed in Rantarou's lap, letting out gasps of pleasure and his name. "Rantarou- don't stop- gonna come-" He whimpered, trying to stop his hips from thrusting. Rantarou only grinned and pumped him steadily until Shuuichi's back was arching, his cum splattering over Rantarou's hand and his pants.

Shuuichi collapsed onto Rantarou as the green haired boy turned him around and pulled him into a hug, burying his face into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long while, just content in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to end fics  
> honestly this is so awful and i hate it??? but i dunno how to fix it??  
> i hope someone likes this cause i don't lmao  
> its not proofread or formatted bc we die like men shrugs


	2. they built you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amasai - a/b/o dynamics  
> shuuichi, an omega trapped in a prison school without suppressants, gets his heat. luckily for him, his crush is the school's only alpha, and he's also exceptionally observant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leo i swear to god if you read this i will rip out your nerves >:(

* * *

Shuuichi didn't want his heat to start.

Definitely not here of all places - imprisoned in this stupid school, with the threat of a killing game constantly over their heads. But those stupid bears hadn't given him suppressants, and so here he was, desperately gasping as he humped against his bed.

Of course he had to be an omega. Of course he knew that most of the people in this school were betas. But he could smell one single alpha and it drove him _nuts_.

He didn't even know who this elusive alpha was! It could be someone who would never be interested in him, or it could be someone creepy. But their scent drove him insane anyway. He could smell them leaving the dorms now... the morning announcement had gone off, so it was only natural that they'd be headed to the dining hall. Shuuichi couldn't follow them for obvious reasons, as he'd told Kaede he felt sick and was going to stay in his dorm.

Shuuichi felt a bit guilty about having lied to her, as she seemed very worried about his health. She even offered to get Kirumi to take a look at him... she really cared a lot. Shuuichi didn't really understand why. He didn't really have any qualities that set him apart from others... even his ultimate talent was given to him because of a coincidence. He wasn't super strong, or super smart, or super creative. His self-esteem and mental health in general was... not great either, so it's not like he was fantastic socially. He was just kind of average. Exactly why this elusive alpha would never be interested in him.

Kaede was a beta anyway; she couldn't scent him or anything like that. The only other person in here with a dynamic that Shuuichi knew of was Himiko, a fellow omega, and she spent the majority of her time with Tenko and Angie; she wouldn't have a chance to scent his heat. Not that she would care; it'd probably just be kind of awkward if she found out.

The only person he really wanted to see right now... was Rantarou Amami. He was infuriatingly pretty, and whenever Shuuichi was near him he started stuttering and blushing like crazy. Of course he dealt with having a crush like a middle schooler, and of course it was on someone who was way out of his league. He didn't talk to him often because of the blushing problem, but whenever he did, Rantarou was so aggravatingly nice. If only he had a crush on... say  Ouma, who he would probably fall out of love with the moment he opened his mouth. Alas, it wasn't meant to be.

Shuuichi realized he had been spacing out, but he was still rocking against the pillow. It wasn't enough, he needed more, needed something _inside_. What was here, what could he use? It was then he remembered something. During one of the morning announcements, one of the monokubs had said something about "relief supplies" in one of the drawers in the closet. Shuuichi hadn't checked, because he never used things like that... but now was different, so he wobbled over to it on shaky legs and pulled open a drawer. Sure enough, there was plenty of different choices of toys packed in there. Shuuichi grabbed the first one he saw and staggered back to the bed, collapsing into the makeshift nest of cushions he had created this morning.

Shuuichi laid on his back and pulled his legs up, leaving ample space for access. He pushed one finger inside of himself, then two, finding the slick he was producing more than enough to make it painless. He pushed deeper, scissoring his fingers apart to make sure he was stretched. The third and fourth fingers went in easily, but it wasn't _enough_.

Hastily, Shuuichi withdrew his fingers, suppressing a whine as they were removed. He gripped the toy he had grabbed tightly, as his hands were covered in his own slick. Slowly, he pushed it in, making sure everything was painless. Soon, it was in to the hilt. God, this thing had to be at least nine inches, and it went in so easily... Shuuichi was almost ashamed of how loose he was.

Slowly at first, but with a growing sense of urgency, Shuuichi began to push the toy in and out of himself. It hit just the right spot and Shuuichi cried out, throwing his head back and squeezing his legs together. He began moving it faster, aiming to hit that spot every time.

The pace he reached should have been painful, should haven been excruciating, but it wasn't - it felt so damn good, Shuuichi felt like he was melting. But he still yearned for the touch of someone else, of that alpha. He wanted them to kiss him fiercely, to mark him all over and claim him as theirs, to fuck him so hard he forgot everything else. He wanted them to slam inside of him mercilessly as he begged for more, to go faster, don't stop -

And Shuuichi was coming, clamping his legs shut around the toy as he moaned. Cum splattered over his chest and the blankets, but he didn't soften at all. He was still just as _infuriatingly_ hard as before, still felt so empty despite the toy inside of him. He felt the hot tears running down his face - was he really crying because nobody was here to fuck him? God, he really was kind of pathetic, no wonder the alpha wasn't here, it's not like they'd want him anyway.

Shuuichi began sobbing, shoving his face into a pillow. This was stupid, he was stupid, why was he like this, why was he so desperate for someone - logically he knew it was because of the heat, but logic had no place in this little sob-fest of his. He rocked against a pillow again, wanting someone to touch him but knowing he was _alone_ , always alone, nobody wanted to stay with him - worthless, awful, stupid to think anybody would want him like this.

Holy shit, did his brain ever just shut _up_? This was just making him feel worse. Sure, he wasn't with anyone for now, but plenty of people spent their heats alone. Especially when they were Shuuichi's age - almost nobody found mates until at least their twenties. But, of course, they had suppressants. He didn't even have those to make this easier.

Well, dwelling on these things would only make him feel worse. So Shuuichi began lazily pumping his hand again, wishing for something more. He was close to his second orgasm when the doorbell rang, surprising him and causing his hand to jerk upwards. He let out a choked scream as he thrust it right into his prostate, causing him to come again. It was at least a minute before he came down from his high, and whoever was at the door rang it several more times.

Shuuichi quickly pulled a blanket over his mess, throwing the toy under the bed haphazardly. He quickly pulled one of his undershirts on, thanking god that they were too long. He stumbled over to the door and opened it just a crack, his eyes widening as he saw who was there. "Wha... Amami?"

"Hello, Saihara." Oh no, not Amami. He could already feel his face getting redder and hands starting to shake... wait, what? Why was he suddenly shaking so much? Shuuichi took a deep breath and nearly fell over. Alpha. Amami was the alpha. Oh god, oh fuck, on no. "Are you okay?"

Shuuichi sucked in a breath. Unless Amami was purposefully breathing through his mouth, there was no way he hadn't scented his heat. Which meant he was still here, knowing that Shuuichi was in heat. The implications of that made him feel like he was going to faint. Amami was so pretty and he smelled so _good_ and he wanted to touch him _so bad_.

"Amami..." Shuuichi hadn't meant for his voice to be that breathy, and he barely thought as he pulled the other boy into his room and slammed him against the door. "Amami, Amami!"

"Woah! Saihara, what are you -" Amami was cut off by Shuuichi pushing up against him, burying his head into his shoulder. "Amami, please!"

"Saihara, I don't know what you mean!" Amami pulled the other boy off of him, surprised to see he had started crying. "Amami, I need you! Please!"

"Saihara, you've got to think more about this! I know you're in heat, but the kind of things you're asking me...!" Shuuichi simply pulled him down closer. "I know... please, Rantarou, I need you!"

A combination of Shuuichi moving against him, his intoxicating scent, and the use of his first name sent Rantarou spiraling into rut. He could feel it start and he knew they should talk about it first, but he didn't want to stop. Rantarou grabbed Shuuichi's hand and pulled him towards the bed, pushing him onto it and climbing on top of him before kissing him. Shuuichi made a pleased noise and wrapped his arms around the other boy's back, pulling him closer and grinding their hips together.

Rantarou gasped and broke the kiss, his pants suddenly feeling far too tight. He tugged his shirt off before moving to everything else, and soon he was just as naked as Shuuichi. Rantarou kissed the other boy's neck harshly, relishing in the moans he couldn't suppress. His hands traveled downward, grabbing his waist and grinding their hips together. Shuuichi screamed, like actually screamed at the sudden friction. "Rantarou, Rantarou, Rantarou!" It was like a mantra, and it made him lightheaded.

"Rantarou, please..." Shuuichi's voice cracked as he scratched against the alpha's back, fingernails leaving long red streaks in their wake. "Need you inside..."

"Are you sure?" Rantarou cupped Shuuichi's face with one hand, using the other to support himself. "We don't have to do that now. We can just do this for now and wait until you're out of heat and more in control to do anything."

"No, I want to do this. Rantarou, please." Shuuichi's lips quivered, and it looked like he was on the brink of tears again. "Rantarou, I love you so much, I want to, please..." The tears he was holding fell, and Rantarou reached to wipe them away. Shuuichi... loved him? Him, Rantarou Amami, the boy who couldn't even remember his own talent? Wow, did his crush have awful taste. Rantarou grinned slightly at his own self-depreciating joke.

"Please tell me if something makes you uncomfortable, Shuuichi. I don't want to hurt you." Shuuichi didn't answer, just pulled Rantarou's lips back to his, grabbed the other boy's hand, and pulled it downwards. Rantarou pushed a finger inside of Shuuichi, who immediately began grinding down on it. Shuuichi's fingernails left red marks down his back as he finger-fucked him, quickly adding two more fingers and crooking them.

Shuuichi let out a sudden moan that choked short as Rantarou crooked his fingers inside of him, hitting his prostate dead on. "Rantarou! Please, hurry..." Rantarou kissed down Shuuichi's neck as he pulled his fingers out, the other boy whimpering at the loss of contact. Rantarou placed his hands on Shuuichi's hips, lining up with his entrance but not pressing in yet.

"Rantarou, why'd you stop?" Shuuichi whined, grabbing at his shoulders. "Please, Rantarou, just fuck me!" Spurred on by his words, Rantarou slowly pushed in, groaning as he bottomed out. He began moving almost immediately and Shuuichi gasped, pulling him closer. "Harder, Rantarou..." he whispered, moving his hips to try and up the pace.

Rantarou obliged and moved faster, propping Shuuichi up on the pillows to get a better angle. The room was filled with breathy moans, incoherent mumbling, and wet noises as the boys lost themselves in each other, focusing just on the feelings of skin on skin. Shuuichi's lips found Rantarou's again and they moved closer to each other as the world fell away.

"Shuuchi... m'gonna cum..." Rantarou groaned into Shuuichi's ear, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he neares his climax.

"Me too, Rantarou... I love you..." Shuuichi gasped out, pushing himself down onto each thrust, somehow managing to set a pace again. "Go inside, knot me, I don't care, I love you so much...!" Rantarou mouthed at his neck as he rambled, feeling himself get closer with each movement. Suddenly, Shuuichi screamed and clenched around Rantarou as he came, his hips snapping into the air. The pressure from Shuuichi tightening made Rantarou made him shudder as he pushed in one last time, his knot inflating as he came.

Rantarou collapsed on top of Shuuichi, pressing wet kisses to his jaw and pushing his hair out of his eyes while he waited for his knot to go down. Shuuichi cuddled into his chest, wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulder. It wasn't necessary to say it, not at this point, but their whispered "I love you"s among tired kisses were better than anything they'd done before.

He may be trapped here, but at least he had Rantarou now. Maybe he could hold on here, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i just really can't stop writing amasai, huh.  
> this is awful and i hate it but again i dunno how to fix it?? i can't end fics for shit gdjgdklhf  
> my current writing setup is a split screen with half old fnaf videos and half this shit if that explains anything lol  
> dildo... is such an unsexy word... i will never use it ever. but that iiiis what the unspecified toy is ssgjkkdh  
> *throws all of my insecurity onto shuuichi and leaves*


End file.
